Her Orange Ribbon
by VioletParr824
Summary: It's been a wonderful year spent with Inuyasha after her return and now they have until forever, but a new battle arises to stop their tranquil time together and this is not a battle Inuyasha can fight with his Tetsusaiga. It's a battle Kagome never thought she would have to fight, but one that they both must fight together to conquer it and have Kagome come out alive. InuKag
1. Their One Year Anniversary

Her Orange Ribbon

Chapter 1: Their One Year Anniversary

"Inuyasha…!" Kagome was sitting up and looking down at her beloved half dog demon, who she lay beside. She was trying to shake him awake. He was on his back but his head was slightly turned toward her, eyes still peacefully shut, sleeping. "Wake up!" She bellowed as she continued to shake his body gently. He stirred, squinted, and then opened his eyes. He turned his head up to look at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked slightly annoyed to be woken up.

She could only smile down at him; she propped down and kissed his cheek. "Happy Anniversary, Inuyasha! It's been a year since I came back from the present after I finished high school!"

"Oh, is that what this is about?" Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eye.

"So what do you want to do today to celebrate?" Kagome said to him and laid her head on his upper right part of his chest.

"I say sleep…" Inuyasha lay back down on the mat, holding her firmly against him and closing his eyes.

"Okay…since you want to relax then why not go to the hot springs with me?" Kagome said looking up from his chest.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Inuyasha got himself up, stretched his arms out, and grabbed his undershirt and his red top to put it on.

Kagome got up as well and stretched. She walked over and to put on her kimono and brush her hair.

"What did you want to eat for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked her has he attached Tetsusaiga to his hip.

She decided to put her hair up in a high pony tail and turned to Inuyasha. "Eh, I'm not really hungry…kind of full from last night's dinner."

Inuyasha gave her a weird look. "Are you sure? Not even some rice?" He was now by the door about to go outside.

"Nope, I'm fine; I'll eat later." She walked over to him and smiled up at him. She placed her arm inside of his and they walked out together toward the small village where they mainly went to, Kaede's Village.

Their hut was slightly segregated from the village so they could have some privacy. Kagome requested to stay close so she could still assist in tending to the fields with Jinji and Kaede. Inuyasha liked the idea, since he had to occasionally travel to slay demons with Miroku, so he didn't mind. Miroku and Sango's hut was also near their hut but not so close to the point Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't be permanently scarred from the noises they might her sporadically at night.

Miroku and Sango walked out of their hut with their three kids and all run to Kagome and Inuyasha once they saw them.

"Doggy!" The two cute, little twin girls shouted as they ran up to the both of them and the little boy trailed behind them. The little boy ran to Kagome and Kagome instantly swooped down and picked him up, putting him on her hip. The girls tugged on Inuyasha's kimono pants as they kept shouting up at him. Inuyasha patted their heads and looked over at Kagome who was hugging the little boy, he could only smile.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango walked up to them both. "Good morning! Off to the village to get breakfast?"

"Well Kagome's not hungry so I think we are just going to go to the village, get some food for later for when we go to the hot springs later today." Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you're going to the hot springs! That sounds nice!" Sango smiled as she pulled one of the twin girls away from Inuyasha.

"Yes, it's been one year since I came back from my era, so we're going to celebrate!" Kagome said proudly looking up at Inuyasha and then back at the little boy.

"Oh how wonderful! Going to get some tonight then, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku leaned in and elbowed him gently a few times, smirking deviously at him.

Inuyasha groaned loudly and knocked him over the head with his fist. "Lecherous monk…"

Miroku laughed weakly rubbing his head where he was hit. Sango looked over at Kagome and smiled. "You guys want to come over for dinner tonight? We plan on making a vegetable stew with some rice."

"Yeah that's sounds delicious!" Kagome said as she handed the little boy back to Sango. "Well, we better be going!" Kagome latched onto Inuyasha's arm again. "I can't wait to be able to relax and breathe easy."

"Bye!" They all said as Inuyasha and Kagome because to walk away.

"So what should we get for lunch? Want me to make some fish with some rice balls?" Kagome asked him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds good, but are you sure you're not hungry?" Inuyasha asked more anxiously.

She could only smile softly. "I'm fine, let's just get some food for lunch."

"…Ok…" Inuyasha looked ahead at the bazaar and began to look around for the food. They bought a basket, a bag full of rice and two medium sized fish for the two of them, and a small pot to cook it in at the hot springs. They then walked out of the village and toward the forest to look for a hot spring. As they walked, Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"You tired?" Inuyasha asked, his arms were folded across his chest, her arm tucked in his arm.

"Yeah…a little bit…." Kagome said resting her eyes as they kept walking.

Inuyasha then abruptly stopped in the middle of the pathway, Kagome was yanked back unexpectedly since she continued walking forward when Inuyasha stopped. She looked back at him and looked at him questioningly. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha got in front of her and hoisted her on his back. "Why don't you sleep and I'll wake you when we get there, ok?"

Kagome smiled softly and rested her head gently on his upper and strapping back. He began to walk again and soon he could hear her breathing heavier. She had surely fallen asleep. As he walked he couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with her. She hadn't eaten this morning and she was tired. Why was that? She was acting perfectly normal. Her kindhearted, beautiful self, but he couldn't help but feel that something was a slightly off. Maybe he was just over reacting. It's not like anything else was wrong with her. She was still so young, so what could possibly be wrong with her. He sighed gently, closing his eyes; he doubted everything he previously thought. She was perfectly fine. As long as she was alive, he could go on living.

Kagome stirred in her sleep and rubbed her face into his back.

Inuyasha smiled and then caught a whiff of hot, moistened water. He began to search around in the area he was in and followed the scent. He followed it into a group of bushes until he pushed through to find a small hot spring. He gently nudged her with his elbow softly. "Kagome…" he said in a soft and gentle voice.

She shot up from his back, well alert and looking around. "Oh!"

"Did I startle you?" He chuckled a bit as he asked and set her feet gently on the ground.

"I guess so." She giggled and grinned up at him. She looked out at the hot spring and hiked up to the side stones and immersed her foot into the warm water. "It's perfect temperature." She began to undress straightaway, starring down at the water. Inuyasha reddened as he saw her begin to undress. He still wasn't used to seeing Kagome bare in front of him, she didn't seem to mind as much as it used to. It reminded him of the first night they had ever…well…done it. She was completely uneasy the first time. He laughed a little, remembering that night.

* * *

_Kagome walked toward him, shakily. Only a week after her return, they were in their new hut that the villagers had so kindly built for them in the days that passed from the second day she had returned. He could only blush, incapable of comprehending what was about to take place. As she walked up to him, she was unable to look him in the eye, only his chest. _

_ "Kagome…" He stated softly, looking down at her. She still didn't look up, her whole body trembling. He ever so gently cupped her cheek with his hand and began to stroke it with his thumb. She turned her face into his hand; her eyes fluttered shut and opened again looking behind him._

_ "I…Inuyasha…"_

_ "Kagome…if you're not ready…we can-"_

_ "No…"_

_ "Hm?" Inuyasha was a bit taken back by her interruption. She gently shook her head looking at his chest again. She grasped his hand that cupped her cheek, biting her lower lip._

_ "I…I want this…"_

_ He smiled down at her softly, moving his hand under her chin to lift her head up so she was looking in his eyes. Her eyes opened wide as they both stared deeply into each other's souls._

_ "Don't be such a scaredy cat…" Inuyasha said gently and soothingly. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, pulled her head to his lips, and kissed her deeply, putting his other hand on her shoulder as he began to remove the beautiful kimono wedding gown off of her shoulder._

* * *

Kagome slipped herself into the hot water and looked back at Inuyasha. "Come on, we're not going to be here all day." She laughed as she began to twist her ebony hair up in a bun on the top of her head.

Inuyasha smiled at her and began to take off his kimono and slid into the hot water with her.

"Doesn't this feel so nice?" Kagome threw her hands up in the air and sighed happily. She leaned back against a smooth rock and closed her eyes, relaxing. She looked over at Inuyasha who was also relaxing against one of the smooth rocks. "So, Sango thinks she's pregnant again."

"Yeah, I'd imagine so…" Inuyasha said in a sarcastic way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome looked over at him, giving him a weird look.

"I heard them going at it like a month and a half ago that's what that means…" Inuyasha said disgustedly.

"You could hear them? They're not that close to our hut, I thought we built it far enough…" Kagome was giving him a baffling look.

"Did you forget that I'm half dog demon?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Guess I wasn't thinking about that…" Kagome closed her eyes again, relaxing.

Inuyasha began to ponder more about it. Sango is pregnant again? He never thought about it, but maybe Kagome wanted kids. He saw how she was craddling Sango and Miroku's youngest son earlier. She seemed to love them and fool around with them all the time. She even offered to babysit time and again so Miroku and Sango could get a little alone time or go slay a demon in a far away village.

"Hey, Kagome…" Inuyasha sat up and looked over at Kagome. "Do you…" He blushed deeply, trailing off.

"What is it?" Kagome looked back into his eyes. Kagome got up and walked over and sat down next to him.

"Never mind…" Inuyasha looked away, blushing.

She shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder, cuddling up next to him. She closed her eyes and breathed gently.

"You're still tired?" Inuyasha looked down at her, kind of shocked.

"Mhm…" Kagome rubbed her face in his shoulder and moved closer. "Is it ok if I sleep on your shoulder?"

"Tsk…" Inuyasha looked away, blushing. "Do you need to ask?"

She smiled softly and nuzzled her nose into his neck. "Hm…you're warm…"

They stayed like that for about forty-five minutes until Inuyasha broke the ice. "Hey…don't you want to eat? You still haven't eaten anything all day." Inuyasha sat her up to look down at her.

"I suppose…" Kagome got up and out of the hot spring. Inuyasha didn't fall far behind. She wrapped the top of his kimono around her body and he put on his pants. He then looked around for his kimono top.

"Kagome have you seen my…" He turned around and saw her wearing it. "Oh…"

Kagome smiled as she twirled one of his sleeves that was handing around her waist. "Looking for this?"

"Kind of…" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and staring at her. "Can I have it…?"

"You can…if you can catch me…" Kagome then darted off into the woods, laughing.

Inuyasha chased after her smiling as they ran through the woods. He could see her off the in distance and was gaining on her fast. He suddenly caught up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and he swung her around in the air and laid her on the ground, sitting on her stomach and pinning her arms down on the ground; she laughed and screamed joyfully the whole time. When he laid her on her back she struggled playfully against him.

"No!" She screamed and laughed. "I've been caught!"

"Yes! Now give me my kimono back!" Inuyasha looked down at her as she struggled and laugh.

"NEVER!" She shouted as kicked her feet.

"Alright, you leave me no choice…" Inuyasha began to take his kimono off her, pulled her forward, and pulled his kimono off her. He then leaned down and pressed his nose against hers, she could only giggle as he did this. "I win." He stated as he got up off her now naked body and began walking back to the hot spring. She got up off the ground and ran up to his side and hugged his arm, shivering.

He took his kimono off and put it around her. "Better?"

She nodded, smiling and as they approached the hot springs again. Kagome put her clothes again and began to pick up sticks to create a fireplace. When she was done, she set them up and started the fire. Inuyasha set up sticks to set the pot and the fish over the fire for cooking. Kagome put the rice and water in the pot and stuck the stick through the fish and hung it over the fire. Once she was done, she sat down next to Inuyasha and they both waited for about fifteen minutes and then Kagome got up and served the two of them. Kagome didn't eat much. She only ate about a quarter of her fish and had about three scoops of her rice. Inuyasha finished all of his but watched her as she put her food down.

"I'm so full…" Kagome said putting a hand to her stomach.

"What do you mean…you barely ate!" Inuyasha stated and looked at her a little worried.

"Well, I had enough, I'm full." She simply stated.

Inuyasha's face contorted in frustrated but then just brushed it off. He felt he was being a tad bit over protective of her, so he tried to calm down. Kagome gave him a peculiar look but then stood up. "You ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" He kneeled over and Kagome got on his back. As soon as she was secured on his back, he sprinted off into the forest from once they came.

As they ran back, Kagome looked up at the dimming light of the sky. "Is it that late already? Today went by so fast."

"Yeah, it would seem fast to you seeing that you slept most of the day away." Inuyasha pointed out as they approached the village. Inuyasha put her down in front of Miroku and Sango's hut and they walked into the hut together.

"Hello!" Kagome jauntily walked into the hut with Inuyasha right behind her.

"Oh, hey! I was just cutting up vegetables!" Sango said as she threw some tomatoes in the pot.

"Oh, I can help, if you'd like." Kagome said as she sat next to Sango and picked up some potatoes.

"Of course you can." Sango began to churn the stew as Inuyasha walked over and sat next to Miroku.

"So have fun at the hot springs, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in a perverted way.

"Yes, but not to the extent that your lecherous mind is taking it to." Inuyasha stated giving him a seriously evil look. "Besides we haven't been about to do anything, something weird has been going on with her."

"Oh, how so?" Miroku asked looking over at Inuyasha.

"She fell asleep several times today and has been eating small portions of her food." Inuyasha enlightened as he gazed at Kagome with soft but worry, who was beaming and aiding Sango in slicing the onions.

"Well, that doesn't seem like a lot of problems…maybe you're just overly worried about her. Are you afraid of losing her again like he did four years ago…?" Miroku asked as he also watched at the two women. Inuyasha didn't retort to that, he hadn't thought that, that's why. He undeniably is afraid of losing her again but he would never acknowledge that out loud.

"Dinner's ready!" Kagome said as she began serving the stew into the dried clay bowls. She handed them to Miroku and Inuyasha as Sango handed it to her children. Inuyasha watched her eat and notice Kagome had only eaten half the bowl and didn't eat the rest.

"It was delicious, Sango, thank you!" Kagome rubbed her belly in a circle. She was slightly shivering but not so bad that she was going to ask for Inuyasha's kimono. It was now dark outside and the kids were now in bed and Kagome and Inuyasha were getting up to leave.

"Take care now! Thank you for the food." Kagome waved bye to them and then slid her arm back into Inuyasha's arm. They walked back to the hut together, Kagome clinging to him closely, shivering.

"It's cool tonight; did you want my kimono as a blanket tonight?" Inuyasha said as he raised the bamboo door to their hut, allowing Kagome into the hut. She walked over straight to their bed mat and lay down. He trailed behind her, removed his kimono top, and placed it lightly over her upper body. Kagome cuddled his kimono to her as he lay down next to her. He gazed at her beautiful and peaceful face. Suddenly, flashes of Kagome holding Sango and Miroku's kid came to mind. He looked down at her. "Hey…Kagome…"

"Hm…?" Kagome looked up at him drowsily.

"D…do you…ever…want kids...?" Inuyasha said looking into her brown eyes.

Kagome's eyes shot wide open at the question and she continued to stare into his honey orbs. "I…Inuyasha…what brought this on…?"

Inuyasha blushed very deeply and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well…I always see you playing with Sango and Miroku's kids and you seem to really enjoy it…don't…you want kids…?"

Kagome was flabbergasted for a few moments as she stared into his eyes. "I…Inuyasha…I…well…I…I never thought that…you…wanted kids…so I never asked it of you…"

Inuyasha looked back with soft eyes. "Kagome…" He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her to his chest; she rested her head and hands against his warm, bare chest as he cuddled her, something he didn't like to do in public. "Idiot…don't ever be afraid to ask me for anything…got it…?"

She nodded her head up and down and nestled her face into his chest. "I won't…"

He moved his hand behind her head to cup it to him and closed his eyes. "Good night…"

Kagome shut her eyes as well. "Night…" She fell into a deep sleep, feeling sheltered in his strong arms.

(A/N: So, what do you think? Have you figured it out yet? I hope I did alright. I thought it might be a bit dull, I hope it wasn't. At least this chapter was nice and long! R&R please!)


	2. Frightening Signs

Her Orange Ribbon

Chapter 2: Frightening Signs

The morning light poured through the cracks of the bamboo door. Inuyasha squinted his eyes open and looked out toward the door and then gazed down at his darling wife next to him, who was still sleeping soundly on the mat, hold Inuyasha's kimono close to her. He smiled, brushing a few strands of hair that lie across her face.

He, then, leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "I'll be right back; I'm going to get food."

She stirred at the sound of his voice but still remained asleep. He walked out of the hut toward the village to get some rice. When he reached the village, he bought the rice and on his way back, got some eggs to make an omelet for Kagome whenever she decided to wake up and made his way back to the hut.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Miroku walked up to Inuyasha. "How's Kagome doing?"

"She's okay for now, she's still sleeping. Just decided to go out and get some food." Inuyasha held up his basket of food.

"I see, but I wanted to ask you something, I've been asked to slay a demon in a village not too far from here, will you come with me and help me slay him so Sango can stay home with the kids?" Miroku explained.

"Yeah sure, come get me when you're ready to go, I'll be at my hut." Inuyasha began to walk past Miroku and toward his hut. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye!" Miroku said and walked the other way toward the village.

Inuyasha reached his hut and pushed the bamboo door out of the way. He looked down at Kagome who was still sleeping on the mat. He began to start the cooking and the pot for the rice.

As the rice was cooking, he went over to Kagome who was turned away from him and began to nudge her. "Kagome…"

She stirred, opened her eyes, and turned on her back to look up at him. "Inuyasha…?"

"Hey, sleepy head, are you hungry?" Inuyasha said as he gazed into her eyes.

"A little…" Kagome was still exceedingly fatigued and wanted to just lay her head back down on the pillow. "Wake me up when the food is ready, alright?"

He laughed a bit as he got up and walked back to the pot. Kagome turned over; pulling his kimono with her, but then froze at what she saw on her wrist as she pulled the kimono in front of her body. "Huh?!" She half screamed as she sat up and stared down at her wrist.

Inuyasha looked over at her as he stirred the pot. "What is it?" He got up and walked over to her and his eyes went wide at what he saw as well. It was a large blue and black bruise around her wrist, and not just one, but both had the same ring-like bruise that when all the way around the circumference of her wrist.

"How the hell did you get those?" Inuyasha gave her a baffled look and then looked back down at her wrists.

"I…I don't…" Kagome gasped midway in her sentence. Inuyasha pinning her to the ground yesterday, grabbing her around the waist. Wait…her waist! Kagome stood up franticly as Inuyasha watched her get up and she rolled up her white kimono shirt. There, across her entire belly, was a reddish-purple bruise.

"Oh my god!" Kagome shrieked as she stared down at her stomach and then looked to Inuyasha in a slight panic.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock and he didn't really know what to do. He looked up at her, finally realizing where she might have gotten that bruise from. "K…Kagome…did…I…give you that…?"

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes; they were full of fear and regret. But she knew it wasn't his fault. He didn't know that, that would happen. "Inuyasha…you didn't do it on purpose…but…when you pinned me and grabbed my waist, it didn't hurt me…so I don't understand why I would bruise so easily…and so badly!"

"Kagome, I think we should have Kaede check you…I don't like the looks of this…" Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes, he was very concerned. She made a lot of good points and he wasn't being rough with her yesterday. So, why would that happen so easily?

Miroku then came through the door. "Inuyasha, ready to go?"

"I'll be right out, Miroku." Inuyasha stood up and in front of Kagome so Miroku wouldn't see Kagome's bruise or her stomach at all. Miroku waited outside and Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "I got to go slay a demon with Miroku, I'll be back at sundown. Promise me you'll go see Kaede…"

Kagome smiled at his sweetness and kissed his cheek. "I promise, I'll go right now…" He blushed down at her as she began to get up slowly. They both walked to the door and Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Tell me what she says, okay?" Inuyasha stated firmly down at her with sternness in his voice.

"Okay, Inuyasha!" She laughed and pushed him out the door, trailing behind him. "I'll be going now, bye! Be safe, you two!"

"We will!" Miroku waved goodbye and began to walk the trail away from the village.

Kagome walked to the village and through the bazaar. She tried her best cover her wrist from everyone that walked past her, pulling down her kimono sleeves as each person walked by and said hello to her. She didn't want them getting any foolish ideas. Kagome approached Kaede's hut and lifted the bamboo door.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she stepped into the small hut. She saw the old woman, sitting and stirring a pot of veggies.

"Oh, hello, Kagome…how are ye?" Kaede walked up to her and smiled.

"See, Kaede…that's the thing…Inuyasha-"

"Hello, Lady Kagome!" Rin ran up to Kagome and hugged her leg.

"Oh, hi Rin!" Kagome kneeled down and hugged the little raven haired girl.

"How are you, feeling?" Rin asked in her sweet voice.

Kagome smiled softly at Rin. "Rin, why don't you go outside and make me a crown out of flowers? I'd really love that."

"Okay!" The little girl instantly ran out of the hut and Kagome looked back at Kaede.

"Inuyasha sent me…he's worried…about this…" Kagome rolled up her sleeve and held her arms out to Kaede.

"Oh my…" Kaede gasped as she observed Kagome's bruises circling around her wrist.

"That's not all…" Kagome lifted her shirt and showed Kaede the bruise across her belly.

"How did ye get these bruises on ye body?" Kaede asked now looking up at Kagome with a curious face.

Kagome blushed a bit, thinking how she actually did get those bruises. "Well…Inuyasha…me…at the hotspring…"

"Ye got those bruises during sex?" Kaede said bluntly.

"No! No!" Kagome panicked as her whole face flushed red. "Well…Inuyasha was chasing me, just having fun, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pinned me to the ground…but it's not like it hurt when he did that…"

"Ah…I see…I'm surprised it bruised so bad…but I don't think it's anything ye need to worry about…I'll give ye medicinal herbs to help with the healing…" Kaede turned to the corner of the room and grabbed some herbs. "Stop by everyday so I can give ye more fresh herbs, but ye should rest…it should only take about three day for ye to heal with the herbs."

"Okay, thank you, Kaede, I better get back to the hut before the rice boils over." Kagome smiled as she took the herbs and walked out the hut.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted as she ran up to her with her flower crown.

"Oh, there you are, Rin!" Kagome smiled as she kneeled down to her level. Rin placed the flower crown on her head and smiled.

"Lady Kagome, you look so pretty!" Rin said with glee.

"Thank you! Maybe tomorrow I can make you a crown of flowers, but today I have to rest." Kagome patted Rin's head and smiled as she stood up.

"Aw, okay. Get well soon so we can play again!" Rin waved to her as she walked away.

"I will!" Kagome waved back and walked to her hut. When she got there, she had found the rice was cooked and she took it off the fire. She moved it to the side and grabbed a pail to go to the lake. She went into the woods, kneeled down, and scooped up some water from the nearby lake. She held the pail of water with both hands as she walked back to the hut and lay down on the mat. Kagome dipped the fresh herbs into the water and stuck them on her wrist and belly. After she did that she stared up at the ceiling since Kaede told her to rest.

_'Inuyasha…I hope you come back soon…'_ Kagome turned her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, feeling tired again. She let mind overcome her with sleep as she tried to dream about Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking back with Miroku to Kaede's village with a dead boar slung over his shoulder and Miroku was carrying a barrel of rice.

"Another good day to make another good profit." Miroku said happily as the two of them walked up to Inuyasha's hut.

"You greedy bastard, why do you always have to rip people off all the time?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped in front of his hut and turned to Miroku, slightly annoyed.

"Inuyasha, I tell you this all the time, I've got a-"

"Family to feed, yeah, yeah…whatever greedy bastard." Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes as he lifted the bamboo door to go inside.

"Well, Inuyasha, maybe if you ever have a family one day you'll find out…" Miroku walked away toward his hut as Inuyasha walked into his hut, trying not to turn around and punch Miroku over the head.

Inuyasha saw Kagome asleep on the mat and saw that she had the herbs sticking to her wrist and some of them had fallen of in her sleep. He smiled and walked up to her but when he gazed down at her, her face was flushed. He slipped his hand under her bangs and felt her forehead. She was burning up! Kagome stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes and turned her head to look up at Inuyasha.

"I…Inuyasha…?" Kagome tried to sit up but then held her head, her face twisting in slight distress.

"Kagome?"

"My head sort of hurts…" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha, slightly troubled and shivering.

"You're burning up too…" Inuyasha said worriedly.

"Inuyasha…I'm really cold…" Kagome tried to get closer to his body so she could feel his warmth.

"You're probably getting a fever." Inuyasha said hugging her to his chest. "You should eat. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit. Wait a sec…your home…is it sundown?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and then at the door.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh my gosh, I slept all day…" Kagome rested her head against his chest, sighing and still extremely drowsy.

"That's okay; you probably needed it to help you heal." Inuyasha said as he set her back down on the mat and brushed her raven bangs out of her face. "I'll cook us some boar meat, how's that sound?"

"Good…good…" She held her hand to her head again and massaged her temples.

Inuyasha smiled at her and got up to go to the fire pit in the center of the small hut. He jabbed the boar through a stick and began to roast the boar over the fire. He gazed over at his wife who was sleeping and smiled. He wondered if they should maybe start a family, but he didn't know how good of a father he would be. He never had a father to look up to and learn from, so how was he supposed to know? He got up and walked over to Kagome and laid down next to her, holding her to him. She instinctively cuddled into his chest, shivering into him. Kagome's skin was hot. He stroked the back of her head as she cuddled closer to him.

"Kagome…" He whispered gently as he pressed his face into her hair. He was nervous for her. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Kagome was Inuyasha's whole life. He shook his head of the negative thoughts. He had to stop thinking so depressingly. Nothing was wrong with her. She just had a fever and that was all. He let his arm slide down her back and rubbed her back up and down. Inuyasha then looked up at the boar which was almost cooked. He ever so gently let go of her and got up and walked toward the boar. As he walked toward the boar he heard Kagome whimper a bit and he smiled, she missed him already. He took the boar off the stick and cut up the boar. He put some pieces on dishes and brought a plate to Kagome.

Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Kagome…wake up for dinner…"

She groaned slightly, getting up and taking her plate. She picked up the chop sticks and ate a few pieces of the boar. She then looked at Inuyasha, who had already finished his portion and her eyes began to water up. She already couldn't eat anymore. She knew she hadn't had much, which was making Inuyasha worry, but she just could not eat anymore. Kagome hugged herself. Inuyasha watched her and looked at her worriedly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he looked at her and put down his plate to the side.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I just can't eat anymore…I'm just not hungry…" Kagome said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Tsk, don't worry about it. You're sick that's all." Inuyasha got up and sat next to her.

"But I'm making you worried…I'm sorry…" Kagome sat in his lap and curled up in his chest, wanting to be close to him. He hugged her body in response and moved back against the wall of the hut. He rubbed her upper back in circles and rested his cheek on the top of her head, trying to soothe her to sleep. Inuyasha felt her heavy breathing and knew she had fallen asleep so he decided to do the same as well, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later…

"I'm off, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted back into the hut.

Kagome came out of the hut and in front of Inuyasha. She began to fix his kimono for him to make sure it was sitting on him good and tight. She knew that he had a big battle ahead of him. When she was done she kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay working out in the fields with Jinji and Kaede today? You've been sick for a while now…" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I feel much better! The only thing that's not good is that my bruises are still really blue…" Kagome looked down at her bruise wrists.

"They don't hurt when you move them, right?" Inuyasha asked her as he picked up her wrist gently, examining it.

"No, just when you press on them." She smiled up at Inuyasha. "Come home safe, okay?"

"Keh! Like I wouldn't!" Inuyasha said as he walked passed her and towards Miroku's hut. She just giggled, waved goodbye, and walked toward Kaede's house.

When she reached Kaede's hut, she knocked on the door. "Kaede! I'm ready!"

The elderly priestess walked out and led Kagome to the fields where they stopped. "Ye shall plant seeds today, child." Kaede dropped some seeds into Kagome's palm and she nodded.

"Okay!" Kagome went to a part of the field that was deserted for planting purposes, began to dig into the soil, and put the seeds in each hole. She did this until noon and every time she stood up, her knees would hurt her, which they normally didn't do. She was use to the squatting down and getting dirty so she didn't fully understand why her knees were hurting.

Kaede then walked up to her. "Kagome are ye ready to eat?"

"Oh, I'm not that hungry Kaede but thank you." She said smiling up at her and whipping sweat off her brow.

"Are ye sure? Ye look like ye have lost some weight." Kaede pointed out to her.

"I'm okay! Do you want me to keep planting?" Kagome asked her as she looked at all the planting she had gotten done.

"Actually, I think that's enough for today, why don't you help Jinji pull some herbs from the fields." Kaede pointed over to Jinji.

She nodded and walked over to Jinji with an empty woven basket and began to help Jinji pull fresh herbs. Kagome quickly grew tired and her knees felt like they were about to explode from the excessive agony that they were putting her through, and on top of all that she began to shake, feeling cold. She thought she could hold out until the end of the day at least. She got up and was about to walk back because her basket was now full. She held her throat as she did, her throat feeling a little scratchy.

"All done, Kagome?" Jinji asked looking at her as she walked away.

"Yeah, I'm getting there! But I'll be back! I'm going to go put this in the storage hut for the villagers to pick from." Kagome said very drowsily.

"Are you okay, Lady Kagome? You look rather tired." Jinji asked as he put down his basket.

"Oh I'm fine! Just a little tired and sore." Kagome said as she turned to walk toward the village. She abruptly stopped midway and looked up at the bright sun as she began to feel dizzy. She then looked back in front of her and saw a blurry Kaede coming toward her. She heard something that sounded like her name in a questioning tone.

"Ka…ede…" Was all Kagome could manage out as she feel in the dirt and the herbs spilling out of her basket as she hit the ground, passed out.

"Kagome!" Kaede shouted as she ran to her side. A bunch of men ran to Kaede's side and all stared down at Kagome, wondering what happened. Kaede looked up at the men as she kneeled down next to Kagome. "Ye men, take her to my hut!"

"Yes!" They said simultaneously, picking her up and bringing to Kaede's hut. Just as they did, a familiar pink figure floated toward them and transformed in front of Kaede.

"Kaede!" Shippo shouted with glee as he landed on the ground. "What happened to Kagome?!"

"Shippo! I need ye to do me a favor! Go to Sango's hut and take Kirara to the next village, ye need to get Inuyasha! Tell him to come back at once! Kagome has fainted!" Kaede told Shippo carefully and explicitly.

"Got it!" Shippo transformed again and floated toward Sango's hut.

* * *

"Argh!" Inuyasha shouted as he dodged the giant prey mantis demon's attack.

"Sacred sutras!" Miroku shouted as he tossed the sutras at the mantis but they were blocked by its barrier.

"Kukuku…do you really think your dumb sutras will work on me, monk?" The mantis demon laughed as he tried to take a stab at Miroku.

Miroku instantly dodged it and looked to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Use your red Tetsusaiga!"

"Already on it!" Inuyasha said as he made his Tetsusaiga turn blood red. "Windscar!" He shouted as he raised his sword over his head and swung it down toward the mantis demon. The mantis laughed as nothing happened.

"Damn it! He's tougher than I thought!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he stared at the mantis.

"Ha! Do you really think you can defeat me, half demon?!" The mantis laughed and shot a bright light out of his mouth at Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled out of the way and once he gained his feet again, he gritted his teeth more.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted from above the battle field.

Inuyasha looked up to the sky, as did Miroku. "Shippo? What are you doing here?"

"Kaede sent me! It's Kagome! She fainted while working out in the fields!" Shippo shouted down to him.

_'What?! Kagome!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself in a panic.

"Pay attention, half demon!" The mantis shouted as he stabbed at Inuyasha again but this time Inuyasha jumped up in the air.

"I don't have time for the likes of you!" Inuyasha shouted at him as he held up his sword. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung down his sword and spears of adamant came out and pierced through the barrier, striking the mantis through his chest.

"AH!" The mantis cried out as his barrier weakened and vanished.

"Now, to send you to hell! Meido Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha swung the blades of his power at him and he vanished into the depths of the underworld. As soon as he did, he put his sword away and ran back to Kaede's village.

Shippo then landed on the ground next to Miroku. "Why is it when Kagome is always in trouble he is suddenly able to fight a good battle?"

Miroku shrugged as he turned to the villager's headman and went to collect the money.

* * *

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent right to Kaede's hut and busted through the bamboo door. "Where is she? Is she ok?" He then froze as he saw her lying on the mat, groaning in pain.

"Inuyasha, I think ye need to look at this…" Kaede said as she walked up to Inuyasha. Kaede led him up next to Kagome and Kaede lifted Kagome's shirt up. Her upper left region of her stomach was swollen and Inuyasha stared in awe.

"W…what is that?" Inuyasha asked Kaede as he sat next to Kagome and took her hand in his gently.

"I do not know…" Kaede said as she shook her head looking at the ground. "One of the village men noticed it when carrying her back to this hut, but that's not all…she has swollen areas under her arms and in her neck and she was complaining about her throat and knees hurting."

Inuyasha stared down at her and brushed her hair away. "Something's not right…she's been sick for far too long…she's had an on and off fever for the past two weeks and her bruising still hasn't healed at all if any…and the herbs haven't really helped a lot."

"Inuyasha…do ye think that she should…"

"Yeah…I think I need her to get her back to her own time."

A/N: Wow! So glad I got this done! I just wanna let you guys know that I won't be updating for another week! I have to finish my summer course at my community college on Monday and then I have my cousin's/best friend's wedding next Saturday! So, I'm hoping I can type a little bit up before then. I have a very busy summer, planning my future for undergraduate and med. school. And I just have one more thing to say…you guys are SO amazing! SIX reviews on the first chapter! And so many people followed/favorite my story! You guys don't know what that means to me and it's all thanks to you! Keep reading and keep inspiring me to write! And don't ever be afraid to ask me anything in your comments! P.S. Have you figured it out yet? Good luck! VP~*


End file.
